Relationships of Lucas Scott
The Relationships of Lucas Scott are those relationships that are important to Lucas Scott Lovers Peyton Sawyer See Also : Peyton Sawyer Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer first grew close when Peyton started spending more and more time with Lucas's sister Brooke. As time went on Peyton started coming over more to see Lucas, then to see Brooke, and this became increasingly something they both longed for despite Lucas barely being able to voice this due to his shyness. Once they came of age to understand such matters, their relationship became sexual, and now finding the last piece of their relationship they became increasingly serious. Peyton would tell him that she loved him, and after a time he said it as well. Even in his silence he knew that she was going to be the one that he married, and in this way he prepared a ring, and planned to ask her to marry him. This all went to hell as the Orcs overran the city, and thus it was only the destruction of Tree Hill that slowed them. During the siege of Tree Hill it became clear to Lucas that life was fleeting, and painful, and he was utterly depressed. In this depression he at first lost himself in Haley who he had always had silent love for. As he and Haley became romantically attached he ignored Peyton who was then forced to simply sit idle while Lucas left her all alone. Peyton became aware of the fact that Haley had become pregnant with his child as the rumors begin to get out about it, and in this she could have broken but she deeply loved Lucas and refused to let him go. With the release of Tree Hill from siege following its liberation Peyton believed the two would be completely back on track, but she came to quickly realize that Lucas was now interested in not just her but a new girl Morrigan was catching his attention, and his best friend Haley Scott had fallen in love with him as well. In this Chaos Lucas made himself busy with commands from his new friend William Lovie III. and as Lucas traveled around doing the bidding of the Kingdom she would be reunited with her brother Edric of whom honored her wishes by not taking her home with him, but stayed with her for some time getting to know his sister. As it became clear that a marriage was growing less likely Peyton's newly found family would begin to set up new arrangements for marriage for her, and it was in these final moments that Lucas finally understood the cost of letting her go. Haley Scott See Also : Haley Scott A quiet child that if he wasn't a member of an influential family might have found himself the center of bullying Lucas found solace in his youth in his one true friend Haley James. It was almost everyday that they would spend together, and because of the terrible state of her own family Haley came to sleep in Lucas's room basically everyday. What most would have assumed would become a romantic relationship never really moved in that direction. Despite the fact that they slept in the same bed for years, they never really had any sexual feelings towards each other. Haley and Lucas have been a constant source of trust and love for each other, and with the recent decline in Nathan's morals the two have grown even closer. Some whisper that without Nathan Haley is falling in love with Lucas. This part of their relationship was probably always there but it wasn't something that Lucas felt he was aloud to say out loud, and Haley was to scared to be the one to admit it out loud. Because of this the two existed in love but not saying the kind of love they shared, and because they were never sexually intimate the others among them simply accepted that they shared no physical attraction to each other. During the Siege of Tree Hill the personality of Nathan Scott took a noise dive, and he and Haley begin to fight almost every time they saw each other. Despite this Haley found solice in Lucas who was struggling greatly with the emotional strain of what had happened to him. His relationship with Peyton was on the rocks due to her rejection of his proposal, and he was becoming conflicted by a girl that noone elce could see in Morrigan. But with Haley it was all just so simple. There were no games, or drama they just enjoyed eachother's company. It was during this time that she did become pregnant with a child following their first time together, and it was at this point that she realized that Nathan would know as they had been unable to sleep together and thus she would all but admit it to him in a brief conversation. Morrigan See Also : Morrigan Morrigan would initially find Lucas Scott lying near death after his heroic defence of the bridge into the Tree Hill keep, and she would save his life and then take him through tunnels created in Tree Hill that only she knew about and then left him near the wall to wake up on his own. During the events of the First Battle of Tree Hill and the subsequent siege of the city, Lucas was constantly approached at night by a beautiful women who called herself Morrigan. Their relationship grew as for whatever reason she begin to find herself drawn to him, and Morrigan told him that he was a great man, and that he had to keep going, and during some of the darkest days of the siege it was only the hope he would see her that kept him going. Following the end of the siege of Tree Hill the two remained close, but Morrigan had been given orders by Flemeth to infiltrate the growing Lucernian Order of the Blue Dragon so she was often kept busy with that. Realizing the damage she was causing but unable to resist her entire life changed when she had most of her coruption removed by the Titan Odin of which led her to begin to actually do acts of good in the land. Friends Thomin Sifflet See Also : Thomin Sifflet Egbert Elric See Also : Egbert Elric Julessa Bearmant See Also : Julessa Bearmant Garlan Tyrell See Also : Garlan Tyrell Lucas Scott, and Garlan Tyrell first met when Garlan was sent to Tree Hill for several months to be educated by his aunt Karen Tyrell's family in House Scott. During this time Garlan, Lucas, and Haley became fast friends, and for the several months that he was there they built a friendship strong enough that Lucas, and Haley rode back with him to Highgarden and stayed with his family for nearly a month. Kieth Scott See Also : Kieth Scott The relationship between Lucas, and Kieth Scott begin very early as where Lucas Scott and Dan Scott hated eathother for all intensive purposes, Lucas found a father in his uncle Kieth Scott. Kieth had two other children at the time that he and Lucas got close, but that didn't stop Kieth from giving Lucas the love he never got from Dan. At age 13 Lucas started calling Kieth Dad, and Kieth had to make him keep that a secret, because if it got out then it was almost a certainty that Dan would want retribution on Kieth, and perhaps Lucas as well. Following the liberation of Tree HIll Kieth Scott, and Lucas Scott would become even closer and Kieth Scott made his new goal in life avenging his fallen sons by making sure that what Dan Scott wanted to happen didn't come to pass. Enemies Jasper Hale See Also : Jasper Hale Jasper Hale and Lucas Scott met eachother during the meet and greet after the Second battle of Tree Hill, and Jasper understood very quickly the kind of person Lucas was. "He's a man with the soul of a poet, but one who is constantly tortured by his ability to kill." -Jasper Hale Rivals Dan Scott See Also : Dan Scott Nathan Scott See Also : Nathan Scott Lucas Scott and his younger brother Nathan Scott didn't really have a very close relationship when they were younger. They always got along well but Nathan's popularity meant he was often busy with other things. The two have came to bond after the events of The First Battle Of Tree Hill, and Nathan marrying Lucas's best friend Haley. "Nathan's a really good guy. In a lot of ways I looked up to him. He was the younger brother and I looked up to him. I guess I could just never get around that fact." -Lucas Scott Most recently the two have started to separate again following Nathan's devolution into a Dan Scott like person. Family Karen Scott See Also : Karen Scott : "I knew that on some level my mother loved me. I know that in my soul, but when you watched the way she was with Lucas...you couldn't help but be envious. In a lot of ways he was her entire world. Everything she seemed to do was so that he could be happier. Maybe in his pain she felt a connection to him that she never could with me." : -Brooke Scott Karen from a very early time had an almost devout love for her son Lucas Scott, who for whatever reason she felt closer to then her other two children. In this way for much of his childhood she was the only conecction he had, and as he became more reclusive she took a larger and larger role in his emotions. Karen has an especially close relationship with Lucas for much of the same reason as she does with Brooke. The more Lucas seems to dislike Dan the more he moves closer to Karen, and this has meant they are very close. This relationship was one of the teathers that Lucas Scott held onto during the War in Tree Hill, and he has confided in Karen things he was afraid to tell even Haley Scott. Category:Relationships